Nero's Death
by superman6
Summary: Nero runs into the owner of Yamato, the owner isn't very happy when he finds out who is in possession of it. Things turn nasty for Nero. What will happen to Kyrie?
1. Chapter 1

Nero's Death

Chapter 1

A/N: So I thought in this story, Nero could go out with a bang. Please review to tell me what you think.

Nero was still cleaning up the town of Fortuna and it was a really hot day. After what the Savior had done to the town, the place was a mess. Nero and Kyrie had been staying at Fortuna Castle lately since their home had been destroyed during all the chaos. Nero had been so happy that he was able to save Kyrie from the Savior. Dante had taken off, but he shows up now and then to help clean up the town. "Well, I'll have to fix the fountain or Kyrie won't be happy. She loves this fountain." Nero said with a sigh. Kyrie would always come down in the morning to stand by the fountain to stare at its beauty.

Nero started laying out the pieces of the fountain that had broken apart and started using wet cement to put them back together. He was very good at fixing things, because he liked to work with his hands.

Kyrie came out so she could check on Nero. Ever since she had been kidnapped, he was constantly watching her. She was glad he was keeping her safe. Nero meant the world to her as she to him. He was really careful with her though. They hadn't even kissed yet because he was nervous. He always told her he was busy all the time, but she knew better.

"How I wish that I could get the chance to feel his soft lips on mine." She looked at Nero sitting on the ground putting the fountain back together. She noticed he seemed completely at ease. Then he noticed Kyrie and quickly got off the ground. "Kyrie I didn't notice that you were out here." Nero said. He started walking toward her and looked at her for a minute. OMG! He was sweating. His hair was sticking to his face. She started feeling really weird. She wanted to touch him all over suddenly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: This is kind of a sexual chapter so if you don't like sex then don't read it. Enjoy!

Nero couldn't understand why Kyrie would say something like that. She was too good to have sex with anyone. Even him, though he thought he was extremely attractive. Lately though his arm has been acting weird, as if some powerful force was around, but he never saw anything. It had been going on like this for a while. Probably about 3 weeks after the incident with the Savior. He could feel the power of Yamato as if it were calling to someone.

Nero went up to his bedroom to get changed, but felt like he should keep the clothes he had on for a little while longer. Kyrie's room was right down the hall and he wanted to go see her; more than that, he wanted to be inside her. But, he it just didn't seem right to him to take advantage of Kyrie like that, which is what he felt like he would be doing. It was about 7:00 in the evening and Nero was lying on his bed listening to music, blasting his headphones. He didn't notice Kyrie in his room standing there at the foot of his bed, until he opened his eyes. "Holy crap! Kyrie you scared the shit out of me." Nero said. Kyrie started crawling onto his bed and climbing on top of him. "What are you doing?" Nero asked in shock.

"I want to be with you Nero. I want to prove my love for you and I don't want you to think that I'm doing this to make you happy. I really want to be with you." Kyrie said as she climbed on his chest. "Kyrie I don't th-" Nero was getting ready to say something when Kyrie kissed him. For some reason he didn't want to stop. He started kissing her back. Kyrie licked at his lips wanting him to part them. When he finally did, they had a passionate kiss. He could taste her tongue and he liked it. It was like ice-cream to a child, and he wanted more. He grabbed her waist and situated her on his dick. She stopped kissing him and stared at him. "I knew you didn't want to do this." Nero said. He was pushing her off him when she stopped him and unzipped his pants.

Nero stared at her and smiled a big smile. He had wanted to do this since he first laid eyes on her. He unzipped his red hoodie and took off his black shirt exposing his muscles to her. She stared at him in all his glory. He kicked off his shoes and took off his pants and took all of her clothes off. Then he climbed on top of her and started kissing her. He wasn't gonna let her get away twice and he was going to have her tonight.

Kyrie had been waiting for this for so long and now they were together. She felt his head right on her the inside of her thigh and she was ready for him. "Are you sure you want this Kyrie?" Nero asked. And as he was asking her this he lifted his demonic hand up for her to see. She took his demon hand in hers and kissed him. She didn't have to say anything to him, he knew. Then he positioned himself inside her and she gasped. Not in pain, but with pleasure. Then he started to thrust slowly and then he went harder.

She kissed him with fiery passion and was gripping his shoulders. Nero pulled away and started kissing her neck and nibbling on it. She had never felt this good before and she didn't want it to end. As Nero was thrusting harder and faster, she could feel her release coming on and she couldn't hold it in. When she released, he released soon after. As they lay together, they both noticed that Nero's music was still playing. Kyrie laughed; she couldn't help it because that's something Nero would do. "You listen to such loud music." Kyrie said. "Hey, don't diss the heavy metal. I happen to like that kind of music. I love you though." Nero said. Then they quickly fell asleep after Nero turned the music off. Nero had his arm under Kyrie's head and she was curled up next to him. She breathed in his good cologne and was at peace.

A/N: that's the end of chapter 2. Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: So I will do my best to make this story entertaining. I will tell you this story is sad toward the end, but it is good during the story so enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was about 8:00 in the evening and Nero was exhausted. He finished fixing the fountain and he and Kyrie walked around the town doing shopping and having fun. Kyrie was in the shower and he was going outside for some air. There was a full moon out and it was beautiful. "_Man, I really wish I knew what these dreams meant._" Nero thought. Then a figure was in the air and he looked really familiar. Nero took his gun out and pointed it at the stranger. Then the stranger landed right in front of him and Nero was so shocked by what he saw. The man from his dreams was standing right in front of him!

Nero couldn't let this guy get to him. The man in blue looked at Nero and they just stared at each other. "What do you want?" Nero asked. "I'm here for my sword. I see you have taken care of it while I was away." The man said. He was talking about Yamato, the sword that Dante left in his care. "Sorry but this sword is mine and you can't have it." Nero said with anger. Then the man pulled out another katana that had a red blade and looked pretty sharp. "Then I'll kill you and take it anyway." The man said. Suddenly they clashed swords and started fighting. This man was very fast and strong. Nero decided to use his Devil Trigger. The man in blue was blown back a couple feet by the blast. Then he noticed the phantom demon standing behind Nero.

Then the man turned into his demon form and Nero noticed that the man's demon form looked like the demon that stood behind him. "Who are you?" Nero asked. The man stared at him and smiled. "I'm the one who gave you that arm of yours. I am sorely disappointed that Dante trusted Yamato with a kid. I'm Vergil, Dante's twin brother." Nero was shocked, considering the fact that he was looking at the man who cursed him with his arm and was also the brother that was sealed in the demon world.

Kyrie was watering the flowers that were inside the building. She enjoyed watering the flowers and she was lost in thought, until she heard the clashing of swords. She dropped the watering can and ran to the closest window. She saw Nero battling with a white-haired man. "_Why is she fighting Dante?_" Kyrie thought. Then she realized that it wasn't Dante, because Dante always wore red and this guy was wearing blue. He did look an awful lot like Dante though. She quickly ran down the stairs to make sure Nero was okay.

"_This guy is so fucking fast. How in the hell am I supposed to attack him when he is constantly moving? Even my Devil Bringer can't touch him._" Nero thought to himself. He saw movement out the corner of his eye and made the mistake of turning around. It was Kyrie and she had this horrified look on her face. "Kyrie stay back please. Don't come any clo-"Nero was stopped short when he felt a sharp pain in his heart. Nero looked down and saw the sword through his back into his heart. Just like how it happened in the dreams that he had. He immediately felt the gruesome pains afterwards.

Vergil ripped the sword from his body and Nero touched his wounds. He looked at Kyrie and she was horrified. Nero fell down on the ground and dropped Yamato. Vergil walked toward him and picked up Yamato. He sheathed it in its rightful place and looked down on the kid. "I didn't want this to happen kid, but you left me no choice." Vergil said as he walked away into the night. Kyrie quickly ran to Nero's side and knelt beside him. "Kyrie…ugh…I…" Nero tried to say. "Please don't talk Nero you're going to be alright. I'm going to take care of you." Kyrie said in tears. Nero started having tears roll down his face as he stared at Kyrie's beautiful face. "I…don't…want to die." Nero choked out. He started coughing up blood.

Nero realized it started getting darker as usual and he realized that he truly was dying. He couldn't leave Kyrie behind all alone. Who would take care of her? Then he saw Dante approach. "Dante…shit…you have to…protect her…" Nero said. "Don't worry kid, I will protect her. I promise." Dante said. Nero looked at Kyrie and smiled a weak smile and just closed his eyes, letting the numb feeling take over. He heard Kyrie crying and Dante talking, but then he heard nothing.

"I love you Nero." Kyrie said as she broke down in tears. Then Dante started shedding a couple tears. The devil may cry.


End file.
